Second Chances
Story: Fate, the almost HHN 15 AND 21 icon, has been shelved two times in favor of an undeveloped icon, then a terribly used icon. However, this year she finally gets her chance. As a present, she’s giving all of the horrible mazes and scarezones of Halloween Horror Nights a second Chance. It is fate that they were meant to fail, or were they simply unlucky? Attractions Mazes Second Chances (Parade Warehouse): Fate herself takes you through a compilation of the worst of the worst in an attempt to improve them to your and THEIR liking… can you make it through or will these failures succeed on their second chance? Houses featured in this maze: Cold Blind Terror (2005) People Under the Stairs: Under Construction (2006) Jack’s Funhouse (2007) ZombieGeddon (2010) Ship of Screams (2003) Havoc: Derailed (2013) The Spawning: ReSpawned (Soundstage 19): (2009) When a thunderstorm wets up the county, The Sculders return and they’ve come out of the sewer! Wyandot County is in complete danger as these creatures rampage through the dark, wet county. You must go everywhere, from the now barren Meetz Factory to the Hartford Mansion. But it must end where it began… Houses/Scarezones: * Leave it to Cleaver * Dead End * Legendary Truth: The Wyandot Estate * The Skoolhouse (2008) * H.R. Bloodengutz Presents: Holidays of Horror # Rooms from the houses, but made to look dark and flooded. # Very wet. # The Forsaken levels of wet. # Ghosts? Wet ghosts? # Facade: Old pump station/Meetz Meats factory? # News reports in queue line. # Lots of drowned corpses. # Our Lady of Consolation church as finale? Reflections of Fear: Dark Reflections (Soundstage 20A): (2008) Bloody Mary returns with a bloodlust. After being driven out of Universal Studios back in 2008, she returns with new minions by her side determined to make your life hell. To drive her out again, you must enter the mirror and confront her in her own dimension. Saying it is easier than doing it… # More being scary, less website backstory. Anyone who reads the blurb on the map should be able to get it. # Lots of mirrors, whole hall/maze of them. # Dr. Mary Agana practitioner's plate is cool thought. Use that on facade. # Put Bobbie Weiner Makeup on advert dresser as shoutout, put bathroom tiles behind mirror. # Mirror Men come back. # Maybe scary Alice? # Giant mirror/clinic facade # Easter eggs: Meetz Meats business card? New York Vampyr club card? Website journal also on desk. # Make entrance flaps reflective as well as facade. Dungeon of Terra (Soundstage 20B): (2006) After a long delay, the Storyteller returns, repossessing the Dungeon of Terror. However, this year she has recruited her allies from Terra Cruentas. From the Skoolchildren to the brand new Terra Queen, they shall turn the Dungeon upside down! Ideas # Must have Body Collectors # Lots of blood, Terra Cruentas economy runs on blood. Disorientalogy (Sprung Tent #1): (2004) The Disorientorium is working on new tactics to disorient its victims. And guess what? The next test subject is you! Just remember, up is left, down is right, dawn is dusk, and the end is only the beginning! Original facade. The Orfanage: Reconstructed from the Ashes (Sprung Tent #2) : (2010) After years of dispute, the Good Harvest Orphanage has been rebuilt. Cindy Caine is now a local legend. However, after a bullied girl in need accidently calls Cindy back, the residents learn the legend is more true than they ever wanted it to! # Real fire in the house this time. # More creepy children's masks. # More burning flesh smell # Keep relatively hot on cooler nights. # Make an actual finale this time, with more fire. # Takes place in more than Orphanage? Vampyres Take New York (Soundstage 21A): (2007) A new vampyr has taken possession of the Blood Bath nightclub from Castle Vampyr. Her plan is a bit different. No luring, just hunting. Vampyres are engulfing New York City! From the Golden Gate Bridge to The Statue of Liberty, no where is safe! Fear Factor: Severe Fear (Soundstage 21B): (2002) Wander through a pitch black darkness only lit by arrows on the floors and walls as you use your senses to test what lurks around you. But what lurks around you likes to touch its prey… ideas # Waver? # MAKE ACTUALLY DARK. # Lunatic's Playground: Theatre of the Mind (Soundstage 22): (2016) Return to Chance's demented psyche and face the horrors of her mind. But this time, you're not leaving without a smile on your face. Permanently. Remember: "It's all just a show"... Ideas: # Real size stage/stalls as finale. Chance in full costume, dead people in seats, sound of clapping etc.. # Facade is giant curtains, side of theatre with stage door. # Split personality Chance comes into it at some point. Double act with self? # Strange baby masked scareactors make a come back. # Less damn strobes. # More insane/darkly hilarious inmates. # Jack appears in some way? # Discuss whether 3D would work or not. # Abba songs throughout. Scarezones Containment: Breached: (2009) The bunker around the infected soldiers had a few holes “accidently poked in it.” Now they roam the streets looking for victims! (New York?) Turn of Luck: (2011) Fate was nice enough to let her “friend”, Lady Luck have her own second chance. However, Lady Luck attempts to rebel against Fate and her followers. (Plaza of the Stars?) (Hollywood Blvd?) Ideas # Better 'Bad Luck' masks, makeup/prosthetics # Maybe change design somehow? # Weird spade guys comeback as scares Legions of Horror: (2012) Fate has brought back the Iniquitas and their followers for their second chance! You had a chance at avoiding them before, but now you have no way out of this encounter! (Central Park?) (Roaming hoards?) Midway of the Bizarre: Under New Management: (1990's to 2007) The unknown Dr.Morose has taken control of the Midway of the Bizarre! Can his new ideas help? (San Francisco?) BOOVILLE: Now With Scares!: (2002, 2003) Fate has had a backwards Whoville made by her minions and then unleashed ghosts on to it for extra fun… (Kidzone?) Notes Fate is connected to everything except Fear Factor. It is said that Fate could make certain events to happen to make the events of the mazes and scare zones happen. It is hinted she is responsible for all the mazes and scarezones’ original failures. Disclaimer (Original idea and text (Except for Lunatic's Playground: Theater of the Mind) from ForeverEvil1 on the HHN Nightmares fourms November 23rd 2013)